As it Happens
by Religion0
Summary: "Maria wasn't really paying attention to the finer details of gun care, she hadn't really wanted to learn, but she was paying a lot of attention to the way Canaan explained, to her soft voice, to the stresses and gestures, to the way she handled the weapon."/One-shot/unapologetic fluff/


**Why are all the surprisingly charming series so unloved? Possibly because they're surprisingly charming and not obviously charming.**

 **Anyway, I felt this had to be written, so I am. :p Have fluff!**

It was one of those things that were inevitable, really, one of those things they couldn't have avoided even if they'd wanted to.

Not that they really had, mind, it was just not something they might have consciously chosen to do if they'd taken the time to think about it.

Canaan was explaining the structure and functions of one of her guns to Maria, at the golden girl's request, while in the process of doing maintenance on it, pausing regularly to allow for exclamations of "awesome" or excited arms thrown about her shoulders.

Maria wasn't really paying attention to the finer details of gun care, she hadn't really wanted to learn, but she was paying a lot of attention to the way Canaan explained, to her soft voice, to the stresses and gestures, to the way she handled the weapon. She had, in the process of observation and while Canaan was pointing out something apparently significant, moved to sit with her head resting on the silver-haired girl's shoulder with one arm wrapped around her waist.

Canaan was well aware Maria wasn't really paying, it was fine. Preferable. It didn't matter that Maria was restricting her movements, either, there was no such thing as personal space when it came to her. If she'd wanted to, Maria could have clambered on and clung to Canaan like a baby monkey to its mother and licked her face like a puppy would.

Canaan wasn't entirely sure if she'd like that, but she'd accept it if was what Maria wanted to do.

She turned her head slightly to get the final point across while looking at the glowing girl, causing another excited exclamation and for the other arm to be thrown over her shoulder. Maria snuggled against the tanned cheek and planted a kiss there. Pulled back a little with as big a smile on as her face could accommodate and then planted another kiss on Canaan's mouth.

She settled back against her side and Canaan picked up where she'd been interrupted, apparently blissfully unaware of what had just happened.

Slowly it dawned on Maria, a blush creeping up her neck and bringing the awareness with it, and she went stiff with embarrassment.

"Hmm? Is something wrong?" Canaan turned a bit, as much as she could without twisting out of the embrace.

"I-I kissed you," Maria stammered, staring wide-eyed at her friend.

"Yes." So matter-of-fact it made things better and worse at once.

"You don't mind?"

"No?" The underlying question being if she should. She had preferred that to being licked by a baby monkey.

"Can I do it again?" It should have been shy, Maria thought it would have come out as tumbled whisper, but instead it was just a question.

Canaan smiled her singular smile, that bright little curving of lips that was the perfect mixture of gentleness and joy, and for a moment it was easy to forget that there had been anything to be nervous about. "Of course, whenever you want to."

Maria was so relieved or happy or something so fundamentally bright that Canaan couldn't really make out the colour before Maria threw herself against her and pressed a considerably more enthusiastic kiss against her mouth.

Definitely preferable to a puppy-dog licking baby monkey.

It was much later, days later, when Canaan realized that for most people kissing had romantic connotations. She wondered for a moment if that was what Maria wanted from her, then decided it didn't much matter. As long as that kind, golden girl was happy she was happy.

 **Sometimes difficult to write scenes with two people of the same gender. Don't want too many names or titles, but it's not always clear which "she" we're talking about. Hope no one's confused. If you are, mention the specific line in a review (along with whatever else you liked/disliked) and I'll edit it so it makes sense.**

 **Random note: A lot of people don't seem to do a good job getting Canaan's innocence across. Wonder why that is.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
